Wildcat the Bumblecat
Wildcat the Bumblecat (Naomi) is the Wiki founder and member of TASC. She joined on 6/2/2012 and has never been banned. The information below refers to the character Wildcat, instead of the person, Naomi. Appearance Wildcat has mostly brown fur, with a black chest/belly pattern. Her muzzle is white, and her tail is black and white, a bit like a skunk's tail. (These attributes were inheritated from her mother) Her eyes are green, she has fluffy, very long black hair, and she has bee wings. (These attributes were inheritated from her father, except for the very long hair, of course) Personality Wildcat is very much a tomboy. She almost always wears green, and accents her outfits with neutral colors (white and black). She dislikes wearing skirts and dresses, and always wears modest clothing. She enjoys adventure and is a good fighter, especially against robots. She doesn't like bantering with her enemy as she fights them, and she prefers robots as they never do that. Although she is mostly fearless (perhaps too fearless at times), she is deathly afraid of fire, and she's pretty insecure about large amounts of water, as well as Kato the Changeling and Carson the Hedgehog. She is not a "lovey-dovey" type of person, and does not want to pursue any romantic relationships until she is older, although it's fairly obvious that she and Knuckles the Echidna have something going on between them, as their meetings are almost always awkward. While she is not an entirely social person, Wildcat has a fair amount of good (female) friends, including Saffy the Hedgehog, Sapphire the Cat, Samantha the Dragon-Cat and Ivy Ice the Winged Wolf. Relationships Saffy the Hedgehog Saffy the Hedgehog has always been Wildcat's best friend. They don't always get along, due to Saffy's interest in Shadow the Hedgehog, but they have remained friends through thick and thin. They got their powers in the same incident in Eggman's base, and were born on the same day. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna and Wildcat are good friends, but are not in any sort of romantic relationship. Despite this, they are constantly paired by others and occasionally teased, which usually results in outbursts by Wildcat, who sometimes becomes Hyper. (In the future, they court and become married) Sapphire the Cat Sapphire the Cat and Wildcat are good friends, although they occasionally have disputes, usually about Sonic (e. g. whether Sonic is an idiot or not). They have been thrown into some very awkward situations together by Kato the Changeling and Carson the Hedgehog. Samantha the Dragon-Cat Samantha the Dragon-Cat and Wildcat are ''very ''good friends. They are on the same team (Team Strong) along with Saffy the Hedgehog, and together they are a good fighting team. They are very strong friends and expect to support each other forever. Ivy Ice the Winged Wolf Ivy Ice the Winged Wolf and Wildcat are friends, although they often argue about whether Carson the Hedgehog is a kidnapper or not. They like to go ice skating together. Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Taffy the Rabbit Blooky the Cat Emerlina the Cat Hiei the Black Jaguar Kato the Changeling Carson the Hedgehog Eggman Past TASC Info Name: Maria, but everyone calls me Wildcat Animal: Bumblecat (3/4 cat, 1/4 bumblebee) Age: 15 Date: None, but I’m great friends with Knuckles (Dates him in the future) Team Strong: Saffy the Hedgehog, Emerald the Hummingbird and Samantha the Dragon-Cat Theme Song: Flying High, Flying Low - Wildcat the Bumblecat Family: Charmy Bee (Second Cousin) I also have/had two parents, but I’m pretty sure they’re dead; and I haven’t the slightest idea of what their names were. Her Story: My name is Wildcat. I’m 15 years old and I have an awesome best friend named Saffy the Hedgehog. My grandfather was a bumblebee, so I’m one-fourth bee, which means I have bee wings. I have a promising future ahead of me, but I have a very sad, yet interesting past. When I was three, Dr. Eggman dropped a bomb near Saffy’s house while we and our parents were in it. We managed to squeeze out a crack in the door, but our parents weren’t so lucky. Although we never found out what happened to them, we assume they are dead. After we escaped, Dr. Eggman captured us and locked us up in his underground dungeon. We stayed there for a long time; almost twelve years. Finally, we were used as test subjects by Dr. Eggman for a DNA machine, and we gained amazing powers. I gained Sonic’s speed, Knuckles’ power and strength and Tails’ flight powers; whereas Saffy gained the telekinetic powers of Silver the Hedgehog. Using our new found powers, we broke out of his dungeon, only to get separated at a fork in the road. I met Tails rather abruptly (he accidentally landed on me while flying), while Saffy came across Team Dark while walking along a path. Our new friends tried to help us find each other, but we kept going the wrong way. But finally, I found Saffy, and we helped Sonic and his friends defeat the most gigantic threat to the world yet. Since then, we’ve been living with the Freedom Fighters in Knothole Village; helping protect Mobius together. I met my pet hummingbird, Emerald, in a swamp while searching for Saffy. She doesn’t talk at all; just hums, but she can find Chaos Emeralds with some sort of radar. She likes eating grapes and drinking nectar, and she has a habit of perching on my shoulder. Although we don’t officially date, Knuckles and I are very close friends. I’m always happy to help him guard the Master Emerald, and he’s always ready to help me protect Mobius. I’m trying to learn ‘Tikal’s Prayer’ so I can command the Master Emerald like Knuckles… but so far it hasn’t exactly been working out. Whatever the case, I always love the thrill of adventure, but I’ll always be there for my friends. Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Gender: Female Most Hated Enemy: Dr. Eggman, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Julie-Su the Echidna and Rouge the Bat Power(s): When Dr. Eggman experimented on me; I received Sonic’s speed, Knuckles’ power and strength, plus Tails’ ability to fly. I now have a wide range of abilities which allow me to attack almost any bad guy effectively. Type: Speed, Power and Fight. Other Form(s): Winged Wildcat, Hyper Wildcat, and Lily the Echidna (Long Story...) Joined 6/2/2012 Category:Members